Welcome to ACME Crimenet!
by pikagwen
Summary: This is my introductory fic with my OCs Vi and Winnie. The cannon follows the game show of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego. Winnie and Vi get recruited to work for Acme Crimenet.


In the early fall of 1999 two high school girls Winnie Winters and Vi Yuan are waiting in a text book storage room in their high school.

"Did you get one too? I just hope it's not one of those college summer programs I'm not going to Sacramento for the summer. These cards have a strange riddle on them." Winnie questions. She reads from the card "On the weekend or a weekday. The arrow points to water, the triangle shows the way."

The girls are transported to some office. When they arrive they fall to the ground.

"Where are we?" Vi asks.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't in California anymore. We're at ACME Crimenet! Cool!" Winnie says.

"ACME Crimenet? What is that?" Vi asks.

"It's a detective agency." Winnie says.

"This is a detective agency? It looks like a tv studio!" Vi exclaims. "There is no fourth wall, and there is no glass in that window."

"They hid the office to make it look like a tv studio. It fools the criminals." Winnie chuckles.

Winnie runs around the office. She stands at one of the podiums. She pretends to hold up a card and says "I said the Pacific Ocean". Then she picks up the buzzer and sees it if works. It doesn't work anymore. "I'm ready to play The Lighting Round or The Chase. "

Then she stands next to the monitor and pretends to read from a card.

"I wish the computer was here so I could play DJ! Winnie says.

"Stop playing around in here!" Vi says sternly.

Vi is about to open the door to Chief's office.

"That's Chief's office you never go in there uninvited." Winnie warns.

The girls sit on the front stairs by the door.

"I hope somebody comes soon. I gotta pretend to do my geometry homework. I hate geometry!" Winnie says.

They hear a man's voice say "Did somebody say they hate 'geography'?"

"N…no I said 'geometry'. Wait! That voice sounds familiar." Winnie quickly gets on her feet and exclaims "It's Greg! Cool!" and points at him. "You know I didn't recognize you without your blue coat."

"Who is this person?" Vi says sternly "Stop pointing at him! It's very rude!"

"You don't know!? He's in charge of training new recruits." Winnie says.

Greg chuckles and says "Thanks for the introduction."

"You'd know this stuff if you watched the tv show. What kind of childhood did you have" Winnie questions.

Greg says. "You girls have shown promise not just at Richard Nixon High School but in the area. You two have beat out thousands of potential ACME agents in your area. We think you are ACME material."

"I didn't see a giant map. Do you still use that?" Winnie asks.

"No, we stopped that training exercise." Greg says.

"The trash can?" Winnie asks.

"We don't use that anymore either. Before you join we would like you to sign these contracts." Greg says.

Winnie snatches the contract from Greg's hand and quickly signs it.

"Here! Now I work for ACME." She says with a grin on her face.

Vi looks the contract over and says "I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"Well you think about it. Tomorrow you girls get to meet the Chief." Greg says.

"We get to meet Chief tomorrow?!" Winnie exclaims.

The girls modem back to their high school.

The next day at school in World History class during silent reading time Vi catches Winnie reading a map in a textbook upside down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm studying." Winnie replies.

Vi scoffs "Yesterday you were reading a fashion magazine with Gwen Stefani on the cover. "

"That is studying. I wanna know what kind of bracelets she wears." Winnie says.

After school they modem back to ACME Crimenet.

Greg takes the girls into Chief's office and introduces the girls to Chief.

Winnie looks around. "There is nothing wacky happening in here. Usually something strange happens in here like Chief is wearing long ear plugs or there is a golfer here or something. Was her office ever a roller disco?"

A disco ball drops from the ceiling and disco music plays. They are all wearing disco outfits.

Greg skates around Chief's desk.

Chief shouts. "Winnie and Greg go away!"

They skate out of Chief's office.

"I should hustle out of the office." Winnie jokes.

Her and Greg snicker.

I got my first "Go away!" neat! Winnie exclaims.

"There will probably a lot more where those came from. I remember my first 'Go away!'" Greg reminisces.

Back at Chief's office which is back to normal. Chief says "Vi, ACME would like to have somebody like you. You are a very well rounded girl. Sophomore class president, an athlete, you play in the jazz band, and you are an honor roll student. Winnie is not like you; we chose her for different reasons. Partnered up with her you would make a good team."

"Well I have a lot of obligations this year." Vi says hesitantly.

"Why not see if ACME is for you?" Chief says.

Vi stares off into space and thinks then she signs the contact on Chief's desk.

"Welcome Vi!" Chief says and shakes Vi' hand.


End file.
